wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Granny
Granny (real name Emma Webster), is a co-star of many Sylvester the Cat and Tweety Bird animated shorts throughout the 1950s and 1960s, is a Looney Tunes character that was created by Tex Avery. The owner of Tweety (and more often than not, Sylvester and an angry bulldog, Granny's voice was first provided by Bea Benaderet from 1937 through 1953. June Foray later took the role and is still providing Granny's voice as of 2011. Fictional character biography The character of Granny is that of a generally good natured, widowed woman who is extremly protective of her beloved canary, Tweety. Granny's overprotectiveness becomes apparent whenever Tweety is threatened (usually by Sylvester, a hungry pussy cat who prefers eating birds over cat food). Although having the appearance as a kindly old woman, Granny has demonstrated her cleverness in many cartoons. At least until the mid-1950s, Granny is depicted as an elderly, old-fashioned spinster who wears spectacles, a gray bun and a late 19th-century schoolmarm dress with a bustle; other old-fashioned characteristics include her mode of transportation (usually, a Ford Model T or a horse and buggy) and her inability to relate to present fads (such as her telling Tweety she's about to try on a new "bikini bathing suit," which turns out to be a full one-piece outfit from the turn-of-the-20th century). After 1955 -- in particular, the years after Foray began voicing the character -- the character's wardrobe was updated and her old-fashioned tastes and ways of life were de-emphasized, and was sometimes given modern careers, such as a nurse or a bus driver. Animated appearances The idea of the cartoon Granny began with the Little Red Riding Hood character in spoofs of the story; first appearing as such in the 1937 animated short Little Red Walking Hood which featured Egghead, directed by Tex Avery. Subsequent appearances of a similar "granny" character included The Cagey Canary, directed by Bob Clampett; Hiss and Make Up, directed by Friz Freleng; and Hare Force, featuring Bugs Bunny and Sylvester the dog (a one-off character distinct from the later Sylvester the cat). Finally, the character was solidified into her current role in Canary Row. She would continue to appear in several more animated shorts from the 1950s on, as a foil for Sylvester the Cat, who was always attempting to eat her pet bird, Tweety, a pudgy-faced yellow canary. Solo appearances Although she was almost always shown onscreen with her two animal companions, Granny could occasionally be seen in an animated short without them. For example, in the 1953 short, Hare Trimmed, she starred as a woman who was being fought over by two suitors, Yosemite Sam and Bugs Bunny (the latter out to thwart the former's evil plan). Sam called her "Emma" and later "Emmy". Another one was the 1965 short Corn on the Cop, where she appears alongside Daffy Duck and Porky Pig as two Keystone Cops who mistake her for a crook disguised like her. She is in this story addressed as "Mrs. Webster" by a passing policeman. Later appearances More recently, she has appeared as a professor at Acme Looniversity in Tiny Toon Adventures, a regular character in The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, and a timekeeper in Bugs Bunny and Taz Time Busters. Granny and Witch Hazel donned cheerleader uniforms for the Toonsquad in the movie Space Jam, and the children's grandmother and new character Floyd's aunt in Baby Looney Tunes. She made two cameo appearance in Looney Tunes: Back in Action, although in one of those appearances this "Granny" was actually the Acme Chairman in disguise. She also appeared in Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas and in Tweety's High-Flying Adventure. Granny also appears in The Looney Tunes Show episode "Devil Dog", once again voiced by June Foray. In another episode, it is revealed she was a WAAC for the Americans during World War II. Gallery Granny.png granny-mysteries.jpg|Granny in The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries 124740.jpg|Granny in Baby Looney Tunes 266px-216394 205695502787227 192497530773691 625735 5895405 n.jpg|Granny in The Looney Tunes Show 185px-FifiPerfumeShop.png|Granny as seen in Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Fictional detectives Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1937 Category:Characters Category:Characters from animated shorts Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies characters Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries characters Category:Baby Looney Tunes characters Category:The Looney Tunes Show Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters